


Name that Carol

by geminiangel



Series: 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge [22]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Written for the 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge over at https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com





	Name that Carol

Dec 21: Holiday music

Gibbs hated the holiday office party. Hated wasn't strong enough he thought as his palm itched and he took a firmer grip on his coffee. Coffee that DiNozzo had kept trying to replace with eggnog. At least, he had until Gibbs had snarled at him. He thought that DiNozzo had given up trying to aggravate him. Of course, he should have known better. His agent had simply gathered reinforcements. For the past fifteen minutes, Abby and Tony had descended into a game of one-up-man's ship on Christmas songs. In turns, they would guess the previous hint, then give the line of another song. Apparently, they could ask for two repeats and then had ten seconds. He flexed his neck muscles trying to ease the strain of trying not to head slap the both of them.

"Silent Night… You better watch out, you better not cry…" Tony smirked.

"Santa Claus is coming to town…Underneath the mistletoe last night…"

"I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus…" Tony grinned at Abby. "Christmas, Christmas time is near…"

"The Chipmunk Song…Baby, you can be my Santa Claus and I'll come sit on your lap…"

"Who needs mistletoe, I'd rather be with you," Tony crooned. "I took my brother to the department store…"

"Tick… Tick… Tick…" Apparently McGee had become the human timer. The hand gesture Abby gave him definitely wasn't in the holiday spirit. Gibbs hid a smile.

"Santa's Beard… I just can't wait till Christmas time, when I can roll em' in the hay…"

Tick..tick…" Tony sent a glare at McGee and motioned for a repeat.

"I just can't wait till Christmas time, when I can roll em' in the hay…"

Ducky came to stand next to Jethro offering him a cup of eggnog. "Trust me, you'll enjoy it." Jethro grudgingly accepted the cup and then gave Ducky a nod of appreciation when he got the aroma of alcohol.

"How long can they go on?" Gibbs grumbled.

"I believe Abigail has him on the ropes," Ducky took a sip of his own rum…er… eggnog.

"I wouldn't count DiNozzo out."

"Care to wager on that?" Ducky asked slyly. "Ten on the winner? For charity, of course."

"You're on." Gibbs focused on Abby's clue.

"I just can't wait till Christmas time, when I can roll em' in the hay…"

"Tick… Tick… Tick… Tick…"

"Mistress for Christmas." Tony gave a sigh of relief. "Someone found a lighted house late one night…"

"The man with all the toys…Come they told me…"

Tony smirked, "The little drummer boy…Well, I saw mommy in her night gown, she was jumpin' all around…"

"My mom and Santa Claus… Wing your flight over all the earth…"

"Tick… Tick… Tick…"

Tony tilted his head in concentration. "Angels from the realms of glory…The holly green, the ivy green…"

Abby wrinkled her nose in concentration and motioned for a repeat.

"The holly green, the ivy green, the prettiest picture I've ever seen…" Tony graciously gave her the second line.

"…"

"The holly green, the ivy green, the prettiest picture I've ever seen…"

"Tick… Tick… Tick… Tick…"

Abby grimaced. She whispered the line over and over desperately.

"Tick.. Tick… Tick… Tick… Tick… Buzzz…. Tony, name that tune."

"Christmas in Killarney featured in 'The Leprechaun's Christmas Gold'.…" Tony gave a slight bow.

"A TV show?" Abby swatted his arm.

"A TV special by Rankin-Bass… Also recorded by the incomparable Bing Crosby."

"Your winnings." Ducky smiled wryly. "I was sure Abigail had him."

Gibbs accepted Ducky's ten with a grin. "The most important thing I've learned about DiNozzo is to never to count him out."


End file.
